All I Ever Wanted
by The-Song-Project
Summary: Davene Sunshadow had a long life before beginning his resistance. A life of beauty and splendor, one he never thought he'd lose. All of that was taken away by a man he'd never met, but worse the loss of his closest friend, a man he called brother.
1. The Shining Prince

The sun's warmth had always seemed to favor the high elves since we'd broken free of those insufferable fools who refused to see the value in arcane magic anymore, however today it seemed to be brighter than usual, warmer as well. The sky above was impossibly brilliant blue and the fluffy white clouds rolled lazily up ahead like an endless flight of fantastic flying creatures. The stones that formed our beautiful kingdom were warm and wonderful from that embrace of sunlight and were glinting beautifully… That was how it was the day I first met Kaelthas Sunstrider.

I was a little boy and to be fair, he was not too much older; he was in his adolescence at the time. I remember how I admired him. I wished I was him. He was a paragon of our kind, though he was to become a mage given his early proclivity towards the arcane arts, he still was well toned and his skin shone under the morning light. His hair was like spun gold and his eyes were as brilliant as the sky was that day. I was just a scrawny kid with messy yellow hair and the same blue eyes my mother had, like a lake, somewhat dark and murky, not like Kael…not one bit.

I first saw Prince Kaelthas when my father brought me to the palace that day. My father, Hyperion Sunshadow, was a magister and a very good one at that. He and King Anasterian had been friends for quite some time. Why he brought me today, I really couldn't say. I sort of assumed it was since mother was with the other rangers at the time. Whatever his reasoning had been, when he saw Kaelthas practicing his fire spells outside, he said to me 'Davene, why don't you go introduce yourself to Prince Kaelthas? I'll bet you'd like him. You're far too shy and you need some friends.' And with that, I was pushed by my father towards the young prince.

It could have been a showdown. For what seemed like forever we just stared at each other. Him likely wondering what this little kid was doing approaching the prince and myself not quite sure what to make of being told to just up and befriend royalty. After a time, though, he quirked an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look, a bored sort of stare like an older brother indulging the younger. I kind of liked it. I'd never had any siblings, only cousins and they were all girls except the one we don't talk about and cousin Belmont who was off fighting some distant threat, besides, Belmont was an adult, he had no time to spend with me.

"I…I'm Davene Sunshadow." I smiled awkwardly. My front teeth were missing. What a time to have lost them. "I….I think our f…f…fathers are f…f…friends." And of course a wonderful time for my childhood speech impediment to rear its ugly head. I really could have just died right then and there, I was sure he thought I was some sort of fool.

"Oh, right, Magister Sunshadow's son." Kaelthas smiled and nodded. "Yes, your father is a very skilled mage, but I think I can be better one day. So, what's your calling, Davene?"

I wasn't certain if Kaelthas was complimenting or insulting my father with his reply, he was better than the adult elves were already at the art of subtlety and veiled meanings. I had a lot to learn from him, it seemed. "M….My calling?" I looked up at him in unveiled, dumb confusion. I had no such skill and my feelings were worn on my sleeve. "Well…I don't know….I really hadn't thought of it, I'm just a little kid…"

Kael shook his magnificent head. "No excuse. When I was your age, I already knew I would be a mage."

"Well, you aren't one yet. What if you change your mind?" I frowned. I didn't like how Kael talked down to me, but I knew big brothers did that, so if I wanted to consider Kael an older brother to me, I'd have to take that as well.

"Davene, let me explain to you something my father, my tutors, everyone, has explained to me. We Quel'dorei are gifted with a long lifespan and over that time, we strive to reach our full potential. I believe that is what makes us superior to humans and the other shorter-lived races. We take one calling and we perfect it. Our priests are more blessed than the humans; our mages more learned…We truly are the superior race. You can't simply dabble like those others." Kael shook his head and spoke to me as a teacher chiding a willful student. I wondered if he was right. It seemed such a cruel thing to say about humans.

"… … …" I stared at Kael a good long time, then without warning, I tapped his shoulder and grinned, not really minding so much that my two front teeth were missing. "You're it!" I shouted and then danced out of his reach before running a few feet and looking back. Kael raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "I said you're it! You run after me and try and tag me."

"I'm familiar with the concept of tag…" Kael replied indignantly.

"Come one, afraid you'll spoil your dress?" I teased, tensing up like a wolf pup trying to entice a stuff older wolf into a playfight.

Kael looked at me in confusion. "I'm the prince of Silvermoon, you know." He replied in exasperation. "I could have you locked up for that." I could tell he wasn't serious.

"No you couldn't, you're only a bit older than I am, now come on!" I persisted.

Kael sighed and barely managed to hide a slight smile as he shook his head. "You should be running." He finally said, bolting towards me. I grinned and did a handspring, bringing myself just out of his reach.

"Come on, you won't catch me that way! Use your fancy mage skills!" I laughed, darting out of his reach yet again and down an alley. I hid behind a large crate and stifled a little laugh, it was nice to finally have a playmate, even if he was a bit stuffy.

"You're it." Kael's smooth, smug voice rang in my ear as his elegant hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Hey! How'd you get here!" I whined.

"Simple, I used my 'fancy mage skills' and I teleported. However had I not seen you bolt down the alley, I never would have noticed you there in the shadows. Have you considered a career in royal intelligence?"

"You mean that thing you don't have?" I grinned.

"I was being serious, Davene." Kael looked quite ruffled by my comment. "When you're old enough and have some training, see my father and I'll see to it that he gives you a position with our scouts."

I didn't take the idea much to heart at that time, young as I was, I thought it was just Kael being stuffy and yet still, his words that day would guide my career choice. I felt like I really did have an older brother finally and I hoped Kael and I would be friends for a very long time. All our lives if we could. I wish I'd been right.


	2. A Burden of Chivalry

Over time, my friendship with the prince strengthened quite a lot. He always had this stuffy sort of high and mighty way about him, but I suppose that's just how royalty was. Human princes must have been the same way and dwarves too. Ironforge had three princes, imagine three of Kaelthas! All that hot air would melt the snow around Ironforge in a heartbeat. But…I think that what people forget about Kaelthas was how much he cared for his people in his own way. At the end, we all sort of forgot who he was before all that happened, before he was so shattered.

My little sister, Phaedra, used to tag along with us sometimes. She was very much younger than I was and it was rather hard to look like I was cock of the walk around my impressive friend when I had to be sure my little sister would not get hurt. Kaelthas didn't mind though. He was surprisingly helpful with her. I remember one day when Phaedra tried to keep up with us at running, she stumbled over her skirts and skinned her knee. I'm ashamed to say that at the time, I was embarrassed by her tears and scolded her. However, Kaelthas did not agree. He knelt down, tore off a scrap of his undershirt and bandaged the scrape. He didn't say a word, but he smiled a bit as he did, a reassuring smile.

Years passed by and as Kaelthas grew into a man and I grew into a teenager, he went away to Dalaran, this time not as a student but as a member of their council. I, a recently inaugurated intelligence agent, was sent with Kael as his personal assistant should he need someone in Dalaran. I lived with him in my own private chamber just off of his, it was small and not as ornate as his, but still I liked it. It was nice to see a new place as I'd lived in Quel'thalas my entire life. Dalaran was fascinating! The libraries (which I was only permitted in when accompanying Kael due to my non-magical trade), the beautiful gardens and the lovely architecture! Eventually, though, I noticed Kaelthas was more interested in someone who spends time in those places rather than the places themselves.

Really, she was a beautiful girl. A man in search of one could probably not do better in a million years. She was very nicely formed, fair, golden haired and with kind blue eyes. She was also real. Unlike a lot of the oh-so-serious and dull mages who became indignant when a mistake was pointed out or who thought everything must be perfect; her learning process was refreshing to watch. Oh, and watch I did. Kaelthas saw to that. My orders from the moment he laid eyes on her once she'd reached the age human females reach womanhood were: Keep an eye on Jaina. Tell me if she has other suitors, who her friends are, what she enjoys doing. I weakly attempted to point out that this was a gross misuse of an official royal agent and probably constituted stalking, but Kaelthas insisted that it was the pinnacle of romance. I suppose I know what Kael saw in her aside from her obvious beauty. It wasn't the kindness or her down-to-earth nature; it was the raw magical talent. Certainly Jaina was not perfect at everything she tried, but she was born to wield the power of a mage, it was easy to see even to someone like me, someone more trained in the ways of intrigue, surveillance and subterfuge.

I suppose I'm not the best scout or really the best friend out there, but something about spying on a lady, or anyone who wasn't a danger, really, just seemed wrong. I ended up striking up a bit of a friendship with the young mage. I didn't really let her know Kael's actual intentions were eventual courtship, I think she figured that out on her own; I had told her I was on loan from Kael to keep her safe. She could tell I was embarrassed about this, so she sort of played along with my ruse and was actually rather nice to me about it.

After a time, the current human prince from Lordaeron, Prince Arthas, came to visit Dalaran. He and Jaina spent quite a lot of time together and their feelings were very obvious. One evening, I saw them together in her room. His hand resting on her slender waist, the other hand entwined in her gold hair, her arms were around his shoulders and they were kissing very deeply. I blushed scarlet red at the sight and turned my back to the window, wishing to give them privacy. The next morning, the window opened and Jaina peeked out of it dressed in a purple silk robe. "Davene?" She said softly.

"Oh…ah…y…yes, Lady Proudmoore?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Don't tell Kael. Please, I feel like it would be awkward…" She gave a somewhat weak little smile. "I know he's your best friend and your employer, but I don't know where this whole thing with Arthas is going at the moment and I'd rather not have petty drama interfere with my studies."

"Lady Proudmoore, your relationship is your private business. I saw nothing." I inclined my head politely and dropped from the tree. "Besides, I turned away after the kiss that never happened and I'm sure you drew the curtains before nothing else happened." I smiled my most debonair, roguish smile. "Your virtue remains untainted, my lady." I bowed with a sweeping gesture and disappeared into the bushes, heading off to tell Kael that I had seen nothing. True, it felt like betraying my best friend and letting him believe he still had a chance with a woman who he clearly did not, but really, it was crass of him to ask this of me to begin with. Jaina's private life is just that. Private. It's not something to hire official royal intelligence agents to snoop into.

Though truth be told, if telling would have ruined only Arthas and not Jaina, had I known then what I do now, I would have done it. I can never forgive him for what he took from me, what he took from my people. But we would have justice one day.


	3. Some Friendly Advice

I returned the Quel'thalas with Kael to celebrate Winterveil among our people. I could tell Kael was rather put out because Jaina had opted to visit Arthas in Lordaeron instead of coming with us to Quel'thalas. I don't think my little white lie hurt him. I had told him that her father and brother were going as well to renew their affiliation with the Alliance. It slipped my mind that Kael may ask his father about this, but I certainly hoped he would not or, less likely, that King Anasterian was not up to date on every tiny bit of human politics. Imagine if my attempt to placate my best friend had sparked political turmoil and even a war! I briefly imagined going down in history as the most foolish elf ever to live…Fortunately, Kael let it go.

I was relieved that his ego would not allow him to believe that Jaina could pick Arthas rather than him. He wouldn't follow up; instead he would begin brushing up on his most impressive spells and tricks to tempt her here for the next festival. While Kael set about with his wooing techniques, I was permitted to visit my family.

My mother, Lysandra, was invited to bring us to attend a banquet for the rangers. She thought to try and turn my path in that direction, I suppose, because she introduced me to Ranger General Sylvanas. I'm really not sure to what end. I don't know if she was supposed to see a hidden talent for being dirty and shooting arrows from tree tops or if I was supposed to be struck by her beauty and court her or somehow we were meant to have a common interest to talk about and strike up a friendship, but none of that happened. I mean, certainly Sylvanas was very pretty, she had very fair blonde hair like blinding sunlight in the spring, bringing out the sky blue of her eyes, she was pale and slender like most of our kind…But I really wasn't interested on that level, neither was she. Nor did she immediately proclaim me ranger material nor did we feel compelled to get into a deep conversation about literature or music. All that happened was this exchange.

"Hello, er…Ranger General, my mother says you're…handy with…er…ranger…things…"

At this she merely raised an eyebrow and replied. "I hear you're close with Kaelthas…

"Yes…we're…ah…we're like brothers."

"I see…"

"What a…er…lovely pendant…"

"My sister gave it to me."

"How is she?"

"Gone." She looked offended at this point by my lack of tact, like she might want to throw her drink in my face at the very least. How was I to know? Wait…Windrunner…Alleria. Right. I did know that.

"I…er…think my little sister…um…needs….er…a dance…partner." I fumbled, doing what I did best and fading into the shadows. Whatever my mother's thought process, it had been egregiously incorrect.

I spent the rest of the function dancing with Phaedra. It was awkward to know she'd soon be a woman. I didn't feel very protective of her like I thought an older sibling should. I should have been staring about like one the lynxes which roamed our homeland, keeping an eye out for any drunken bastard who thought he could put his hands on my little sister. I actually sort of hoped someone would be interested, she was extremely clingy and I sort of began to think I'd have more fun allowing Kael to bounce his horrible ideas off me for the rest of the night. At least then I could have a bit of fun snarking back at him about them.

As I left the party and skulked towards Kael's home, I certainly hoped Jaina was having a better Winterveil than I was. Oh well, knowing her, she would allow me to bemoan how awful this return home had been once we were all back in Dalaran and maybe I could hear a bit from her about the finer points of human…distractions. She really was quite enjoyable to talk to. I almost felt like though I knew her for less time, she was a better friend in some ways than Kaelthas. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to help him captivate her, if she chose him, she'd come to Quel'thalas with us and I'd be able to speak to her more often. Now, before you become suspicious that I may have wanted her for myself, that couldn't be further from the truth. I didn't know what was quite wrong with me at the time, but I found myself unattracted to anyone at all. I merely enjoyed speaking with Jaina because she listened to me and spoke of many very interesting things. Besides, she was one of the people besides me who didn't really care that Kaelthas was a prince and thus didn't walk on eggshells around him and refuse to speak their mind about anything. I am not saying I'd be the first to join an association for the appreciation of orcs, but hearing Jaina disagree with Kaelthas about the treatment orcs deserved was somewhat refreshing. It was nice to see someone with a brain in their head who did something other than kiss his blue silk clad ass constantly.

"I had the most brilliant idea while you were gone, Davene." Kaelthas began. I braced myself for another horrible notion I knew Jaina would merely find more creepy than flattering. "I thought perhaps to use an old spell to visit her and seduce her in her dreams."

I was getting sick of being right. "Kael, you told me yourself that Jaina has read a ridiculous amount of old or forbidden texts in the library, she would know exactly what was happening, you'd never have another chance with her."

"Then perhaps a slight jolt of persuasion in my touch the next time I should brush by her?" He continued.

"Maybe try having a conversation where you don't talk to her like she's a twelve year old who just spelled a difficult word correctly?" His expression darkened when I suggested that. "Well, look, it's just every time you talk to her, you seem to be talking down to her, if you REALLY consider her such a talented young prodigy, you can certainly be genuine rather than acting like she's your pet and just learned to roll over. She's a woman, not a puppy." I clarified.

"I don't talk down to her." He protested, folding his arms and looking rather cross with me.

"Look, the reason she's so much more relaxed around Arthas is that he's easier to talk to. You're REALLY stuffy, like, all the time! Even when we were kids." I persisted.

"So you suggest I act like a muscle-bound apish buffoon like that human in order to impress her?" Kael looked incredulous at this suggestion, one eyebrow raised, eyes narrowed, lips set in a sneer of disgust at the idea.

"No…I'm just saying that you need to relax a little, un-wad your royal panties, your highness." I grinned, playfully shoving him.

"Davene, we are no longer children, I could have you locked up." He threatened half-heartedly.

"See, this is exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about." I shook my head, my palm pressed over my eyes.


End file.
